


Twitter-Size Fics

by matrixrefugee



Category: Castle, Supernatural, White Collar, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A handful of fics written in 140 letters





	Twitter-Size Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for several [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompts.

_Any, any, cherry on top_

Yami no Matsuei, Tatsumi/Tsuzuki, G

After he'd been such a pest, Tsuzuki never expected Tatsumi would spoil him with a red velvet cupcake, much less one with a cherry on top.

\------------------------

_Any, any, karaoke._

Yami no Matsuei, Hisoka/Tsuzuki, G

Tsuzuki garbled the lyrics, understandable since they were in English, and his voice was only average, but his energy made Hisoka smile.

\-------------------------

_Supernatural, Dean, hospital food_

The mystery meat and the overly colorful vegetables and the pudding that tastes like chocolate-flavored putty: had to be right from hell. 

\------------------------

_Author’s choice, author’s choice, sometimes there is no trauma – some people are just born wrong._

Yami no Matsuei, Muraki, PG

The red moon had haunted Muraki, from the night he was born, when his mother nearly died. Some night, his blood will be staining that moon.

\--------------------------

_Any, any, objection_

Yami no Matsuei, Muraki/Tsusuki, PG-13 (mild bondage)

Tsuzuki's objections, as Muraki ties him down, sound hollow in his ears, due to the fascination and desire in the shinigami's violet eyes.

\----------------------------

_Any, any, tacos_

Castle, Castle/Beckett, PG

The only thing goofier than Castle's theories: the angle of his head as he tries to eat a taco during a stake-out he'd talked himself into.

\----------------------------

_White Collar, Neal, nothing about him is real_

Urban fantasy AU

The name belongs to a man he'd drained of lifeforce. Being an energy vampire requires the biggest con of all, to hide in plain sight.


End file.
